


sticky

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Honey, M/M, Masturbation, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is sick and Matthew makes him a remedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCrow/gifts).



> "Hey bb, are you still taking ficlet prompts? I'm having a shitty day and I was hoping you might tell me a story where Matt eagerly licks honey off Will's body. Cuz that sounds lovely."
> 
> \- glittercrow3

Will sniffled and groaned. He'd caught a bad cold about a week ago and it still hadn't shifted. He was bed ridden, going from fever to chills throughout the day.

Despite the aches and shivers, Will couldn't really complain about being stuck in bed. Not when Matthew was on hand, eager to care for him.

"How's your throat?" Matthew stroked the back of his knuckles over Will's temple to check his fever.

"Still sore." His voice was strained and rough.

"Here." Matthew wrung out a cold flannel and folded it. He placed it lovingly on Will's forehead. "Sleep for a while. I'll make you something to soothe your throat."

"Where did you learn to be such a good sick nurse?" Will smiled dreamily.

"I used to look after the other kids in the young offenders home sometimes." He shrugged. "I can make pretty good chicken soup."

\--

Will didn't remember nodding off but he was woken by the whistling kettle in the kitchen.

He rolled over, lukewarm soggy flannel falling from his head onto the blanket.

He sighed, being in bed all day was incredibly frustrating. He wasn't strong enough to even take the dogs for a walk.

Also, because he was highly contagious, he hadn't gotten any in a week. He loved Matthew very much and he felt like crap, it would be awful if Matthew caught whatever it was he had.

How he missed snuggling up together under the covers at night. He just wanted to touch Matthew all over and hold him tightly. It wasn't even about sex...ok that was a lie, he missed the sex a lot. Fuck, and the way Matty was caring for him, washing him, brushing is fingers though his hair as he dozed, all Will wanted to do was grab him and drag him down into bed.

Will always was horny when he was sick or even just hung over. He imagined it was his body's last ditch attempt to pass on his DNA before death. He chuckled to himself, holding a hand to his throat at the scratching tickle it caused.

He let his fingers drift down to stroke over his chest and then further, pushing the cover off his chest so his skin was cooled by the air in his bedroom.

Will shuffled both hands under the blanket, readjusting himself in his pyjama bottoms. He gave himself a squeeze and sighed at the relief.

“Babe?” Matthew called from the doorway.

“Hm?” Will replied, removing his hands from under the duvet.

“I brought you something for your throat.”

“Oh, yeah?” Will snickered as he watched Matthew place a mug of hot water, half a small lemon and a jar of honey and a spoon on the side table.

“Pff, I thought it would be better if I show you how I do it, cos then if I ever get sick, you can do the same for me.”

They both smirked, knowing full well that Will’s own remedies for illness were mostly of the alcoholic variety.

“Alright, watch.” Matthew took the lemon and squeezed it well into the hot water. Will thought, if he didn’t have a stuffy nose, he would be able to smell the citrus in the air.

“I just squeeze the crap out of it.” He informed while licking his hands clean of the juice and making a face at the sour tang on his tongue.

“Ok.” He said, wiping his hands clean before taking the jar of honey. “I don’t know how sweet you like it.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Will smirked. “Let me try a spoonful first.”

Matthew dipped the spoon into the jar and brought it out with a twirl. He span the spoon around in his hand and carefully passed it over.

“Careful not to-“

Will dropped the spoon right on his chest. The sticky substance was cold on his overheated skin.

“Oh no.” Will croaked, picking up the spoon and lazily dragging it over his chest. “Gosh, I’m sorry, baby.”

Matthew instantly knew something was up; Will only used endearments when he was after something much sweeter than honey.

“Mm.” Will groaned quietly as he licked the honey from his fingers. “It’s good.”

“Yeah.” Matthew agreed. “Lemme get a clean cloth to wipe you up with, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Wait.” Will cooed. “Don’t you wanna try some?”

Matthew gave Will a knowing gaze before he settled down on the edge of the bed.

“It’s good, huh?” He asked.

“Mm, yeah, really good.”

Matthew lifted Will’s hand and sucked what was left of the gloopy amber from Will’s fingers. Matthew had closed his eyes, his expression changed as the sweetness soaked into his tongue.

“Nnmh.” He sighed, indulging Will with a few vulgar sucking sounds.

“You like it?” Will asked, lips parted and face flushed with a little more than fever from his cold.

“Yeah.” He replied licking and sucking two of Will’s fingers slowly.

Will swallowed and tried his best not to cough.

“There.” Matthew said as he finished the job, Will’s fingers now clean of sticky honey. “All done.”

“What about this?” Will indicated the little puddle of honey on his chest. “The bed’s gonna get so messy if you don’t clean this up too.”

“You sure?” Matthew eyed him warily; he didn’t want Will to push himself before he was feeling strong and well again.

As it happened, Matthew also missed having Will in his arms, missed pleasing him after being apart all day.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Matthew leaned down and gave one long lick up Will’s chest. His skin was smooth and hot. The fever had him burning up but Matthew’s tongue felt like fire.

“Nnnm, delicious.” Matthew smirked before leaning down to lick through the honey and over to mouth at Will’s nipple.

“Hnn!” Will whimpered. His skin was so sensitive; Matthew’s touches made him feel like his body was all raw nerves. “Matthew, God!”

Will jerked and jumped, shivering and twitching as Matthew’s tongue worked to circle and tease at Will’s nipple. He sucked and mouthed at it so slowly; Will was panting and groaning in no time.

“Stop- wait Matt, please.”

Matthew pulled back and licked the last of the honey up off Will’s skin.

“You wanna jerk off for me?”

“What?” Will panted.

“I don’t wanna get sick, you gotta do it yourself.” Matthew smiled darkly, leaning back so he had a good view of Will’s exposed chest.

Will sighed, looking down his body before slipping his hand under the cover and giving his now very hard cock another _good_ squeeze.

“Oh.” Will sighed. “I wish you could fuck me.”

“Shit.” Matthew smirked, looking away as he cursed. His eyes slid back to the bed just in time to see Will’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.

“I wish I could too. It’s hard staying away from you like this.”

“I want you, want you in me.” Will mumbled breathlessly as his arm worked.

“You’re making me hard just talking about it.” Matthew smiled, watching Will turn quickly red and overheated. “You feel good, Baby?”

“Yeah.” Will replied moaned “Burning.”

“I know.” Matthew replied, stroking both hands down Will’s thighs and parting them further through the covers.

“Ah- yeah.” Will nodded, throwing an arm over his face. “Gonna cum.”

“So soon?” Matthew teased, enraptured by the wet pink of Will’s parted lips.

“Yeah,” he spoke between gasps, “Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna, gonna cum-“

Will quickly threw off his blanket just before his cock jumped in his hand, dribbling heavy beads of release down his fingers and onto his stomach.

“Oooh…” He sighed, relieved after a week of frustration.

“All better?” Matthew inquired, plucking some tissues from the box by the bed and wiping Will clean.

“Nn.”

“You must be pretty tired out.”

Will couldn’t even reply this time. He nodded lazily.

“Maybe this is a sign that you’re finally getting better, huh?”

Will’s eyes were closed and Matthew was comforted by the steady sound of Will’s breathing.


End file.
